Beyond the Veil
by emokami
Summary: Il est toujours bon de se réfugier dans ses rêves lorsque la réalité ne plait pas. Même si ses rêves revêtent l'allure de cauchemars. Mais il est toujours possible de combattre ses cauchemars. Surtout si l'on n'est pas seul. DEATH FIC/YAOI/OS. SPECIAL SOROKU DAYS !


**Beyond the Veil**

**Resumé : **Il est toujours bon de se refugier dans ses rêves lorsque la réalité ne plait pas. Même si ses rêves revêtent l'allure de cauchemars. Mais il est toujours possible de combattre ses cauchemars. Surtout si l'on n'est pas seul. DEATH FIC/YAOI/OS. SPECIAL SOROKU DAYS !

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Sora ! Viens ! On va à la plage ! s'exclama Kairi en courant vers lui.

-Non je suis fatigué, rétorqua le brun bien plus durement qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il sentit peser sur lui le regard dur de Riku, qui venait de rejoindre Kairi.

-Bon, ok, Riku et moi on y va sans toi.

Là-dessus, elle s'éloigna, la tête haute, sûre d'avoir attisé la jalousie de Sora.

Riku la suivi sans rien dire, comprenant que Sora souhaitait être seul.

Sora soupira de soulagement en les voyant s'éloigner. Non. Il n'était pas du tout jaloux de Riku. Au contraire. Il était heureux de les voir se rapprocher. La rousse n'était que son amie. Il l'avait sauvait, par deux fois. Mais uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser dans cette situation.

Il n'éprouvait pour elle qu'un amour fraternel. Tout comme envers Riku.

Il se dirigea vers la ville, vers sa maison, vers sa chambre, vers son lit.

Il s'endormit.

Il aimait dormir. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait faire à présent. Seule et unique.

Dormir pour rêver.

Se retrouver dans ce monde parallèle où tout était absurde. Tout était faux. Tout était vrai.

Tout était tout et rien à la fois.

Tout se disait.

Le moelleux du matelas, la chaleur grandissante des draps, les bruits au dehors…

Il s'endormait. Rapidement. Enfin.

Toute la journée il avait attendu. Impatiemment.

Et même trop.

Et enfin. Il allait pouvoir revoir son rêve.

Peut être même réussirait-il à se faire pardonner cette fois.

Le noir de la nuit, de sa nuit artificielle, en plein milieu d'après midi, se déchira en deux, se scindant en deux morceaux, comme un voile.

Il tendit la main vers cette ligne blanche, lumineuse, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait ses membres devenir lourds.

Il se sentit totalement absorbé par elle. Étrangement paradoxal, quand on savait que celui qu'il rejoignait était un être des ténèbres, et qu'il devait traverser la lumière pour le rejoindre.

-ROXAS ! appela Sora, sachant parfaitement qu'il criait dans le vide.

Il savait qu'il devait marcher d'avantage dans ce monde étrange pour pouvoir au moins espérer l'apercevoir.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait les fins grains de sable rouler sous ses pieds alors qu'il longeait la plage, semblable et différente à la fois de celle de son île natale.

Il était gris. Tout était gris. Du soleil au sommet des toits en passant par le ciel. Tout était gris. Seuls les contours étaient noirs, comme dans les vieux dessins animés.

Le reflet de cette âme en peine ? Oui, c'était la seule explication que le garçon pouvait trouver.

Il continua sa route. Il n'y avait rien en commun avec son ile. Pas de palmier, pas de Tidus ou Waka pour vous fracasser la figure, pas de Selphie pour vous railler lors de sa victoire, et pas de gens pour discuter.

Rien.

Juste la plage, la chaleur tropicale et les falaises qui dominaient l'étendue de sable.

Rien d'autre.

Sora décida de faire un tour dans l'eau. La chaleur étant bien trop intense pour ne pas répondre à cet appel aqueux plus que bienvenue.

Il dériva un peu de l'île, presque jusqu'à n'en faite qu'un point noir au loin.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une tension s'emparer de l'atmosphère paisible.

Il retourna donc près de l'île. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir après tout, et vit avec effarement la chose qui se baladait sur la plage.

Et celui qu'il cherchait qui tentait de faire face à ce monstre, source de ses nombreux cauchemars.

Sans plus réfléchir, il n'en avait pas le temps, il nagea à toute vitesse vers la rive et, lorsqu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le seul habitant de ses songes, même les plus noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui reprocha Roxas, merveilleusement sombre ainsi dans son long manteau noir, Keyblade à la main.

Sora lui sourit gentiment, et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde :

-Pour te protéger !

Il invoqua lui aussi son arme, et, à deux, cœur de lumière et de ténèbre, virent à bouts de cette choses bleue foncée qui prenait un malin plaisir à pourchasser Roxas lorsque Sora n'était pas là.

Il disparut dans un nuage de poussières noire et brillante.

Sora, tandis qu'il faisait disparaitre sa Keyblade, vit avec effarement Roxas s'en aller en rabattant sa capuche, signe d'anonymat au sein de l'Organisation XIII.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en lui agrippant la manche.

-Quoi ? aboya le blond.

Sora tressaillit en ressentant toute la colère de son double maléfique dans ce simple mot.

-Je…

-Tu quoi ?

-Je te demande pardon.

Voila, il l'avait dit. Et ensuite ? À quoi s'attendait-il ?

Non. A un combat ? Il venait certes de sortir d'une bagarre, mais, une seconde, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Une de plus ou de moins, pourquoi pas après tout.

Non. Il sentit Roxas s'adoucir un peu. Il espéra un instant qu'il se remettrait à sourire, comme les durant les sept jours qu'il avait passé dans la fausse Cité du Crépuscule.

Roxas sourit. Il souriait !

Mais c'était un de ces sourires qui dévoile une profonde lassitude et une tristesse sans fin.

-On m'a tué pour que tu puisses vivre, dit Roxas.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Ni une question.

Juste une constatation.

-Je suis désolé.

Sora baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Jamais il ne réussirait à rendre Roxas heureux. Il aurait dû rester endormi dans le Manoir Oblivion. Au moins Roxas serait toujours en vie, en train de manger tranquillement des glaces à l'eau de mer avec Axel.

-J'avais décidé de partir, dit le blond, la voix lointaine, Axel ne m'a pas suivi.

Il devint encore plus triste en repensant à celui qui avait tout fait pour le faire revenir. Il était vrai qu'Axel n'avait pas été tendre, allant jusqu'à le provoquer en duel, mais…il avait été…sincère… et à présent il n'était plus.

Tout ça pour protéger ce qui « subsistait » de lui. Pour protéger Sora. Toujours Sora. Il le haïssait. Roxas ne supportait plus l'idée d'être toujours associé aussi pur et si brillant Porteur de la Keyblade.

Cela le rongeait. Il ne le supportait plus. Si seulement il pouvait faire comme Axel et mourir, tout simplement disparaître.

Et le voir, toutes les nuits, le cherchant inlassablement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce gamin qui lui avait littéralement pris la vie venait-il encore et toujours le narguer ? Lui montrait qu'il existait toujours ?

Oh ça oui Sora était désolé. Mais désolé de quoi ? De l'avoir fait tuer pour sa misérable petite vie ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui permettre de dire que la vie de Roxas était moins importante que la sienne ? Lui aussi savait manier la Keyblade ! Lui aussi avait le cœur pur !

Non.

Roxas n'avait pas de cœur.

Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il portait tout les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules si frêles au regard des autres membres de l'Organisation.

Alors pourquoi était-il si en colère ? D'où lui venaient donc tous ces sentiments ?

-Roxas, je suis désolé, insistait Sora.

Le blond se détourna. Il ne pouvait affronter ce regard si semblable au siens. Ou était-ce lui qui lui était semblable ? Il se brouillait, c'était insupportable.

-Pourquoi ? demanda enfin le ténébreux, plus pour lui que pour le brun.

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi que ta vie est gâchée, tenta Sora, sans se rendre compte que Roxas ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

-Quoi ?

-Euh…

Il…s'en voulait ? Sora s'en voulait de ce…qu'on lui avait fait ?

Roxas cessa tout d'un coup de le détester. Le grand Sora qui lui demandait réellement pardon. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Mais…qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour sa situation après tout ?

Sora…qu'il le haïssait avec son air niais et bon enfant ! Qu'il le méprisait pour son ignorance ! Qu'il ne le supportait pas avec son air compatissant ! C'était bien de la pitié qu'il voyait dans ses grands yeux bleus ! De la pitié pour lui ! Il détestait cela !

Lui n'avait pitié de personne alors personne ne devait avoir pitié de lui !

Personne !

-Viens avec moi, proposa gentiment Sora en lui tendant sa main.

Sans même réfléchir, trop sous le coup de l'émotion, Roxas s'en empara et suivi le brun là où il l'emmenait.

Ils errèrent longtemps sur le sable, marchant sans s'arrêter. Ils ne courraient ni ne trainaient. Ils avançaient à une allure normale.

Enfin, tandis que Roxas revenait à la « réalité », il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'ils étaient sur une reproduction déformée du sommet de la gare, à la Cité de Crépuscule. Toujours dans ce monde gris.

Monotone.

Cela lui fit mal de revoir cet endroit dans lequel ses faux amis, Hayner, Pence et Olette, ainsi que lui, se rendait tout les soirs pour y manger une glace à l'eau de mer.

Axel lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient la même chose du temps où il était encore au sein de l'Organisation XIII.

Une larme, une seule, unique, roula sur sa joue, et se retrouva prisonnière des doigts agiles de Sora.

-Tu en veux une ? proposa le brun en lui souriant.

-Une quoi ?

-Ça.

A son insu, la larme s'était transformée en deux glaces bleues ciel.

Avec un sourire enfantin, Roxas en pris une et alla s'asseoir au bord du toit.

Durant un millième de seconde, il eut l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, en compagnie de…Axel ? Et…et…une autre personne ? Qui donc ? Une fille, brune, les cheveux courts…et un manteau noir ? Tout comme les leurs ?

Un nom lui vint à l'esprit en même temps que le gout salé de la glace lui chatouillait les papilles.

-Xion.

Elle leur ressemblait, à Sora et lui.

-D'après le Roi Mickey, elle était comme toi, et l'Organisation à tenté de se débarrasser de l'un de vous deux, le plus faible. Elle est morte de ta main, son châtiment pour n'avoir jamais dû exister est de disparaitre aussi bien physiquement que dans les esprits. Il n'y a que le Roi qui s'en souvient, parce qu'il a tout écrit dans un journal.

Roxas regarda Sora avec effarement. Lui aussi en savait plus sur lui que lui-même ?

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à être en paix avec moi ? demanda-t-il, le regard de nouveau perdu au loin.

-Parce que…

Etait-il réellement temps de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour son double des ténèbres ? Qu'il attendait la nuit avec impatience pour se retrouver dans ses rêves, seul avec lui ? Même s'il ne l'acceptait pas ?

-Et bien je…

-Tu quoi ?

Roxas avait l'impression de tourner en rond à force de toujours devoir répéter les mêmes choses.

-Je...t'aime.

Voilà, c'était dit, enfin avoué. Sora se sentit un peu mieux sur le coup. Et puis…il vit le regard de Roxas.

Même Ansem avait l'air plus avenant sur le coup.

-Tu…quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu.

Oh ça oui il l'avait bien entendu. Même un peu trop. Jamais…il n'aurait pensé ça. Surtout venant de Sora. Surtout de Sora en fait.

Sora le crétin. Sora la bonne poire. Sora le mignon garçon. Sora le sauveur des mondes.

-Ah.

Merde ! C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ! Sora le parfait et Roxas le rebut asocial surtout !

-Roxas…ça ne te manque pas de voir des gens ?

Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et il passait à un autre sujet. Sympa le Sora. Quelle était donc sa stratégie ? Que lui voulait-il donc ?

-Si, beaucoup.

Pourquoi mentir ? Se retrouver seul dans ce monde terne était tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire après tout. Quelle faute avait-il commise pour subir un tel châtiment ?

Exister ?

Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose…

-Tu ne voudrais pas…rester tout le temps avec moi ? demanda Sora.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis des années, répondit amèrement Roxas.

-Non mais je veux dire…comme on est là…maintenant…mais tout le temps ?

-Ah.

Bon sang mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il qu'à s'exprimer en onomatopée ?

- Euh…ok.

Aussitôt, Sora sourit de toutes ses dents, rendant brièvement à ce monde un peu de couleur.

-D'accord !

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Tu crois qu'il se réveillera un jour ? demanda Kairi, la voix rouillée par l'âge.

-Je ne sais pas…répondit Riku, le visage creusé.

Des années et des années avaient passé depuis que Sora était apparemment tombé dans le coma. Riku savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais n'en avait jamais parlé à Kairi.

Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour leur ami, et lui dire que jamais il ne se réveillerait lui briserait le cœur.

Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son meilleur ami durant toutes ces années.

Il restait dans son propre monde, avec Roxas. Son double des ténèbres.

La culpabilité l'avait rongé durant très longtemps, il ne l'avait sûrement pas supporté. D'où son refus de se réveiller. Il avait voulu se faire pardonner auprès de Roxas. En restant avec lui. Pour toujours.

Il était au courant de ses sentiments pour ce petit blond qui n'existait plus que dans ses songes.

Et il était heureux pour lui.

Durant quelques temps l'argenté avait gardé l'imperceptible espoir de le voir se réveiller, mais s'y était résolu au fil du temps.

Après tout…si Sora était heureux là où il était, pourquoi l'empêcher de vivre heureux ?

Ce serait tellement égoïste.

Certes, il lui manquait, lui et sa bouille juvénile, mais le brun s'était tellement sacrifié pour sauver l'équilibre des mondes…

Il méritait de vivre sereinement avec l'Elu de son cœur.

-Kairi…on s'en va.

Il s'empara de la main de sa femme et l'entraîna loin de cette chambre blanche si propre au Manoir Oblivion, là où le temps ne s'écoulait plus. C'était cette particularité qui fut le dernier cadeau de Naminé avant de retourner auprès de son origine.

Ainsi Sora passerait-il l'éternité auprès de Roxas.

Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision en le laissant là. Le brun gardait son visage d'enfant alors que ses amis vieillissaient.

Et mourraient.

Un à un.

Léon tout d'abord, puis Aerith, ensuite TIfa, puis Cloud. Youfie les avaient suivi peu après. Les derniers survivants de la Forteresse Oubliée.

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

**_Bon, premier Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts ^^ Je suis plutôt fière de cet OS *se jette des fleurs*_**

**_J'ai remarqué un truc dans mes fics, c'est qu'il y a toujours les mêmes éléments qui reviennent, notament les miroirs, et le mondes onirique. J'apprécie beaucoup la théorie, ou pseudo théorie, puisqu'il n'y croyait pas du tout en réalité, de Lovecraft au sujet des rêves. Comme quoi ils seraient notre véritable vie, étant libéré de la prison de notre corps, notre esprit serait libéré de toute entrave. J'ai légèrement repris cette idée pour cet OS. _**

**_Je considère Roxas comme étant le personnage le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. C'est vrai, il ne sait rien du début à la fin, il n'est même pas considéré comme un être à part entière, je crois donc que son côté rancunier est de mise. _**

**_A sa place je haïrais Sora de toute mon âme (oui je sais * il a pas de cœur, mais une âme, c'est écrit où qu'il en a pas ? hein ? où ça ?). _**

**_J'aime beaucoup l'idée de disparaitre dans son rêve. Définitivement y sombrer, s'enfermer dedans pour ne plus en sortir. Donc, voilà, Sora, avec la culpabilité qu'il devrait NORMALEMENT ressentir vis-à-vis de Roxas (oui bon, ok, c'est pas la faute à Sora mais à ce salopard de DiZ, mais bon, on le connait notre petit porc-épic avec son sens de l'honneur et gnagnagna ?), fait qu'il ne supporte plus la vie réel et rêve d'être enfin endormi pour pouvoir rêver de Roxas, et tenter de se faire pardonner. _**

**_La fin…oui bon, j'avoue, j'ai rien inventé. L'idée de le retrouver comme ça des années plus tard, toujours dans le coma, ça vient d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a des années, toute à la fin de « Les Chroniques de la Tour » de _****_Laura Gallego García. Même si en fait la fille (très vieille XD) meure et rejoint son chéri, en gros. _**

**_Enfin, voilà, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire en tout cas ^^ *esquive les légumes* Oh ! Un navet ! Je déteste ça ! Merci beaucoup ! XD_**

**_R&R PLEASE !_**


End file.
